


Настанет день

by Blacki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Час до полуночи. Час до наступления нового дня. Час до начала охоты на Люцифера.





	Настанет день

Оружейная смазка, дерево и хвоя — такие запахи царят в небольшом домике. Стены вместо обоев оклеены бесчисленным множеством газетных вырезок и карт. На некоторых из них сделаны пометки красным маркером — предполагаемые места расположения скоплений кротов, Кольта, Люцифера. Крупная чёрная муха вьётся под потолком, так и норовя сесть на единственную лампу.

Час до полуночи.

По всем законам жанра за окном должен лить дождь и греметь гром, но нет. Небо — словно пропитанная чернилами бумага. Ни звезды, ни облачка. Только чёрное-чёрное небо над чёрным-чёрным... нет, не городом. Скорее, его остатками.

— Не боишься оставлять его одного?

В моих руках бутылка, а перед тобой на поцарапанном деревянном столе разложена вся твоя коллекция снаряжения. Мельком пробегаюсь взглядом по пистолетам. Вендетта, Глок... и как квинтэссенция всего этого — Кольт. Как сказали бы в какой-то дурацкой телерекламе — «совершенство форм, изящество линий». А ещё — пролитая кровь множества демонов.

— Себя из прошлого? Нет. Куда он денется.

Ну, тебе лучше знать самого себя.

Тебе совсем нет дела до меня — ты занят _своим_ делом: опустив голову, разбираешь и чистишь оружие. Я не вижу твоих глаз, но на лице, заметно осунувшемся, застыло привычное напряжённое выражение. Надо же, до встречи с тобой прошлым я и не замечал всех тех изменений, что произошли с тобой за эти годы. Ты весь как натянутая струна — в любой момент готов сорваться и броситься в бой. На теле прибавилось острых углов от недоедания. Но главное — лицо: холодная, пустая маска. Никаких эмоций, никаких сожалений. 

Поверить не могу, что кому-то приходит в голову путать вас двоих. Это — всё равно что перепутать лосося и белую акулу.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Оценивающе смотрю на бутылку в руке.

— Бухаю.

Кривишь губы в знакомой полуусмешке.

— Да нет, придурок. Что ты делаешь _здесь_? Где твои крылья, Кастиэль? Где твой плащ? — голос, как кажется, чуть насмешливый, издевательский. Ты ведь так любишь надо мной издеваться, верно?

— Сам прекрасно знаешь. Сжёг. И то, и другое, — грубо отвечаю я, делая щедрый глоток из горла бутылки. 

Вру. Частично. Крылья сгорели не по моей воле. Сгорели медленно, мучительно, перо за пером. А после осыпались углями несбывшихся надежд. А вот старый, заметно истрепавшийся к тому времени плащ я предал очищающему нутру пламени добровольно. А потом наблюдал, как огонь, словно голодный ребёнок, жадно пожирает грязно-бежевую ткань. Мне была невыносима мысль оставить тренч на какой-нибудь помойке вблизи очередного дешёвого мотеля на растерзание крысам. 

Ты молчишь. Всё так же не смотря на меня, смазываешь маслом возвратную пружину, протираешь тряпкой.

— И каково это? Жить без крыльев? — интересуешься просто и обыденно. Закончив с пружиной, откладываешь её в сторону, берёшь направляющую и начинаешь собирать пистолет.

— Знаешь о фантомной боли? Когда конечности уже нет, но ты всё равно продолжаешь чувствовать в ней боль? Так вот, иногда они болят. А потом я вспоминаю, что пора бы закинуться вновь. — Кажется, я снова нагрубил. Кажется, это выглядит жалко.

Ещё одна полуусмешка. Кончик языка, мелькнув всего на мгновение, смачивает пересохшие, обветренные губы. Ненавижу это. Ненавижу, когда уголок твоих пухлых, так похожих на девчоночьи губ ползёт верх, придавая твоему лицу некое задиристое, хищное выражение. Ты и есть хищник. Опасный и притягательный волк-альфа. А я в такие моменты становлюсь доступным, как течная сука. Когда я пьян, мне многого не надо, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — Мозг категорически отказывается работать в одной команде с языком. Команда А против команды Б. Кто же одержит победу? Подозреваю, что мозгу, порядочно отравленному алкоголем и этими порнушными губами, ловить нечего.

— А ты хочешь вот так провести последний день на земле? Напиться, накуриться и потрахаться? — Ты, чёртов засранец, совсем не удивлён. 

Пистолет собран, и ты в последний раз проходишься тряпкой по стволу. Верх-вниз и обратно. Не лучшее, что ты мог бы сделать для моего воспалённого мозга. А как же "помоги ближнему своему"? Ах да, о чём это я. Апокалипсис и анархия. Кроты, оргии и экстази. Куда уж там каким-то заповедям. Всё намного круче.

— Раньше именно таким было твоё представление об идеальном последнем дне, помнишь?

— Всё это имеет смысл не тогда, когда делаешь это каждый день. В любом случае, я хочу просто посидеть и почистить оружие. Если припекло — трахай себя сам.

Смысл. Забавно, что ты думаешь, будто в моей блядской жизни ещё есть хоть какой-то смысл.

Плохой, плохой Кас. Опять захотел превратить лирическую драму в порнофильм с лёгким оттенком психологизма.

— Мудак, — фыркаю я, плюхаясь на покосившийся, колченогий стул. Странно, что он не развалился прямо подо мной.

— Шлюха, — парируешь, не поднимая головы.

Снова фыркаю, делая глоток терпкого пойла прямо из горла. Смотрю на полуслезшую этикетку — видимо, сегодня действительно особый день, раз решил поинтересоваться, что пью. «Captain Morgan». Ну, «Captain Morg», если быть точнее — конец слова стёрся. Может, и не совсем пойло. Хотя похуй, на самом-то деле.

Всё правильно, Дин. Я — твоя покорная шлюха, не способная сказать "нет", то ли от ангельской природы, то ли от зависимости. От тебя, да. Она началась куда раньше, чем я попробовал экстази и абсент.

Всё начиналось вполне себе невинно. С проникновения в сны и подсматривания под личиной невидимости. Всё чаще и чаще. Больше гребаного витамина Д. Больше. Ярче. Глубже. А потом организм привык, и я уже не смог без него обходиться. 

Это уже даже не любовь — именно зависимость. А ты... У нас всё по-прежнему. Я люблю тебя слишком сильно, а ты или не любишь совсем, или любишь недостаточно. Всегда недостаточно. И только тогда, когда тебе это удобно. Я уж смирился и даже не страдаю в сторонке. 

Снова вру. Уже традиция.

Надо же, на размышления о любви потянуло. Нахрен.

Снова пью, от нечего делать считаю удары сердца. Вдох, два, три, четыре. Выдох, два, три, четыре. Скукота.

Моё мерное сердцебиение, шорох ткани и противное жужжание чёрной мухи под потолком — три пули, разрезающие идеальную тишину.

— Если бы я знал, что та рюмка в борделе будет иметь такие последствия, я бы близко тебя к алкоголю не подпустил.

— А я бы всё равно до него добрался, так что говорить?

— Если я смирился с тем, что ты хочешь себя угробить, то это не значит, что мне это нравится.

— Да брось, со мной всё хорошо.

— Один раз я застал тебя катающимся по полу и рвущим на себе волосы, потому что тебе казалось, что в них ползают черви.

— Будешь и дальше делать вид, что тебе не похуй, или дашь мне пистолет?

На мгновение задерживаешь на мне взгляд, усмехаешься и кладешь ствол в протянутую ладонь. 

Отсоединить магазин, снять с предохранителя, проверить патронник. Разобрать, почистить от пыли, смазать, ненадолго отложить в сторону. Насухо протереть. Собрать и снова протереть.

Набор действий, которые в две тысячи четырнадцатом ты должен знать как «Отче наш». Добро пожаловать во время, когда за оружием положено ухаживать лучше, чем за любимой девушкой. Когда оно становится такой же неотъемлемой частью тебя, как рука или нога.

— Ещё одним займёшься?

— Конечно, Дин.

«Конечно, Дин». У меня вся человеческая и околочеловеческая жизнь протекает под этим лозунгом. Вот чего бы мне стоило хоть раз сказать «нет, Дин»? Или «Иди нахуй, Дин»? Ничего. Наверное. Откуда же мне знать?

Я и отдался тебе в первый раз только из-за твоего желания, больше причин не было. Ты захотел, а я дал. _Конечно, Дин_. Моя задница всегда к твоим услугам, только попроси. Даже просить не нужно, о чём это я. У меня же от одного твоего взгляда ноги разъезжаются, как по взмаху волшебной палочки. Только бери и суй эту самую палочку куда вздумается.

Интересно, помнишь ли ты наш первый раз, или он затерялся в длинной череде разномастных девиц? Я помню. Помню врезающиеся в спину пружины замызганного матраса, жадные, кусаче ловящие каждый мой звук губы, стоны, больше напоминающие рык взбесившегося зверя. Помню, как агрессивно мозолистые руки сжимали всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Волосы, бёдра, член. Помню, как ты немилосердно вклинивался в моё тело, слишком тесное для сильных, резких толчков. Даже в самом интимном из твоих прикосновений не было ни грамма нежности, и мне было больно, да. Только кого это волнует?

— Так и будешь бухать в одиночестве? — Отбрасываешь в сторону тряпичный лоскут, смотришь выжидающе.

— Почему нет? Я вроде как занимаюсь этим постоянно.

Если падать — так до конца. Как камень с обрыва. А расколешься ты там, на дне, или отскочишь в сторону как ни в чём ни бывало — на всё воля случая. 

— Не язви. Давай сюда бутылку.

Передавать её друг другу, каждый раз перегибаясь через стол — неудобно. Но мне как-то наплевать. Тебе, кажется, тоже.

— Два старых пирата и бутылка рома. Йо-хо-хо, — вдруг тихо смеёшься ты, делая глоток из почти опустевшей бутылки.

— Опять цитируешь какой-то фильм?

— Поверить не могу, что ты так и не... Ах, да. Ты был слишком занят, опустошая мои запасы виски.

— Иди в жопу.

— А тебе бы этого очень хотелось, верно?

Ну давай, жги напропалую. Будто бы сам не знаешь ответа.

Бутылка пустеет. Мне мало. Даже несмотря на то, что почти всю её я выдул в одиночку. Сверлю взглядом влажное от рома и слюны горлышко, чувствуя, как внутри теплеет нечто, похожее на разочарование. Или же это просто алкоголь.

Когда я нахожу силы оторваться от бутылки, то вижу в твоих руках Кольт. Ты вертишь его в руках, рассматривая, щёлкаешь предохранителем, возвращаешь его в исходное положение.

— Как думаешь, что случится завтра, Кас?

— Думаю, что этот последний день на земле действительно станет последним.

— Не слишком оптимистично.

— Покажи мне хоть что-то оптимистичное вокруг.

Замолкаю. А потом говорю приглушённо, будто по секрету:

— Я так хочу тебя поцеловать.

— Так поцелуй, — разрешаешь снисходительно. Наконец-то поднимаешь на меня взгляд, и по нему хер поймёшь, каковы твои мысли на этот счёт. Трахаешься и убиваешь ты с одним лицом.

Наверное, слишком щедрая для меня «плюшка», но отказываться я не собираюсь. Стул жалобно скрипит ножками по полу, когда я поднимаюсь, перегибаюсь через стол и целую тебя, одной рукой зарываясь в твои волосы, а другой — опираясь о деревянную поверхность.

Ты отвечаешь как-то лениво, будто в кой-то веки намереваясь плыть по течению, а не пытаться противостоять ему. Кольт всё ещё зажат в твоих ладонях. Только сжимают они его, как кажется, чуть сильнее, чем прежде. Опять ошибаюсь, скорее всего — стал бы ты терять самообладание из-за какого-то поцелуя, но мне нравится так думать. Я пьян и мне на всё похуй. Почти.

Поцелуй почти что целомудренный — не пытаюсь проникнуть языком сквозь кромку зубов, только напористо касаюсь твоих губ своими.

Медленно отстраняюсь. Плавно, не совершая резких движений, будто ты - готовый к атаке цепной пёс, возвращаюсь на прежнее место, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Наблюдаю за твоими жестами, мимикой, стараюсь подметить каждое мельчайшее изменение в твоём лице. Оно не заставляет себя долго ждать — ты снова опускаешь взгляд, рассматривая Кольт в своих руках. И чего я ждал? Ты ведь скорее пристрелишь меня, чем улыбнёшься. Если, конечно, ещё умеешь это делать.

Десять минут до полуночи.

Что произойдёт завтра?

Настанет день.

Ты взглянешь на меня так, будто бы ничего и не было, а после посадишь в одну машину с самим собой из две тысячи девятого. Подозреваю, что специально. И ты — прошлый ты — обязательно спросишь, что со мной произошло. А я отвечу какую-нибудь глубокомысленную херню. Надо же красиво обыграть тот факт, что я пью не просыхая, матерюсь через слово и ебусь с тобой же из будущего. Что, кстати, никак не влияет на наши отношения.

После я подставлю шею кроту, чтобы ты мог выстрелить в Сатану. А после... Не знаю, что будет после. Думаю, моё тело будет просто лежать и гнить, пожираемое местной фауной. Даже обидно, что плащ Джимми Новака избежал этой участи, а его тушка, судя по всему, не сможет. Людей ведь больше не хоронят и не кремируют. Первое — пустая трата времени, а второе — пустая трата горючего материала. Трупы просто оставляют гнить, как когда-то оставляли гнить туши бизонов.*

Интересно, кто-нибудь пожертвовал бы последнюю спичку, чтобы предать моё тело огню? Что-то я сомневаюсь.

Я уже умирал раньше. И точно помню, что это не было страшно, больно или обидно. Это было... правильно. Вот именно так — правильно. Тогда я думал только о том, что моя смерть поможет остановить Апокалипсис и спасти множество, бесчисленное множество жизней, не размениваясь на собственные чувства. Сейчас я прислушиваюсь к себе и понимаю, что ни хрена не изменилось.

Пока мы пьём ром из одной бутылки, чистим оружие и ожидаем, когда первый луч солнца пулей разрежет тьму, оповещая о начале конца.

А пока... Пока я сижу напротив тебя и помогаю чистить оружие, делая вид, будто это не я поцеловал тебя только что, будто не нам предстоит совсем скоро совершить самоубийственный поход, главным трофеем которого должна стать либо голова Люцифера, либо же — наши. 

Пока — я _вижу_. Я _слышу_. Я _чувствую_. Я _дышу_.

_*Имеется ввиду массовое истребление американских бизонов в XIX веке ради шкур и костей. Мясо же, как правило, оставляли гнить._


End file.
